bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Akwimos
Akwimos is a fish-like Bakugan. It looks similar to Elico and Siege. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin) in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos is partners with Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has powers that cannot be beat when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. Everyone thinks he is very comical and funny, as seen in episode 8. His main Battle Gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos appears in episode 43 along with Coredem and Hawktor, somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Akwimos did not use a Battle Gear in the battle. Like Coredem and Hawktor, he has yet to speak, which is because he is a Digital Clone. He now belongs to Marucho. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used "Tri Viper" on him. In episode 3, it is found out that Akwimos and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Fabia's Aranaut talk. He appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After he beat Ren (which not even Dan could do) Ren show the brawlers how his Gundalian body looked and established that they were not friends anymore. In episode 8, Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programed him with a laid back personality and the computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the real Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho, who is now teaching him how to be laid back. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and repeated a lot in the episode. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. ; Ability Cards * Heal Blue: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Crasher: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth World: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw Double: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. Game Currently, Akwimos can be found in Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, Clear, and a Darkus BakuShadow BakuStealth version. It has been released in Wave 2, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut, and Krakix. It's Aquos version comes in 2 variations 800 G in the BakuBoost and another with 680 G. It also comes in a special Wal-Mart Variation of the BakuStealth Series. It is in the BakuShadow series as Darkus with 790G To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up as one mistake comes, it will make you start all over again. Its Battle Gear is Gigarth. Trivia * The Digital Clone Akwimos' cry is a combination similar to a dolphin's and a Killer Whale's cry. * It is the only one of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change it's attribute without a Gate or Ability Card. * Akwimos and Splight are the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on ability cards on Bakugan Dimensions. * Like Helix Dragonoid,Akwimos changes to an attribute,execpt its darkus for akwimos not subterra Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png|Akwimos in Bakugan Form File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut File:Akwimos_Heal_Blue.jpg|Akwimos using Heal Blue File:Akwimos_Spiral_Pressure.jpg| gigarth ball.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in ball form gigarth bakugan.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in Bakugan form File:Darkus_Coredem_Darkus_Akwimos_Ball.jpg| dakw.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos akwimos.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg| Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Aquos_Akwimos.jpg|Clear and Aquos Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only) File:Shadow.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos File:Pyrus_Akwimos.jpg|Pyrus Akwimos 250px-Unknown.jpg|Aqous Akwimos HNI_0057.JPG|Akwimos Open Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak File:Subterra Akwimos.PNG|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos BD.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_BD.jpg|Clear Akwimos Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg Team25.jpg gundalian-invaders-s2-akwimos-SML_MED.jpg|Akwimos' gate card. Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders